SANGUICH
by Yunuen
Summary: ¿TE HA PASADO QUE TERMINAS EN UN PROBLEMA, PERO NUNCA TE ENTERASTE COMO TE EMBROLLASTE EN ÉL EN PRIMER LUGAR? Fic especial por mi Segundo Aniversario en FFNET xD Hay dos versiones: una cómica y otra un poco terrorifica.
1. Chapter 1

¡POR TODOS LOS DIOSES!

¡HOY CUMPLO DOS AÑOS EN FFNET!

¡DOS AÑOS!

XD

Como vuela el tiempo.

No creí que fuera a estar tanto tiempo por acá, bueno, nunca pensé cuánto tiempo podía estar escribiendo, sólo pensaba en seguir haciéndolo hasta donde mi querida Musa me lo permitiera, y creo que va para largo. Hay muchas ideas pendientes de escribir todavía, así que espero estar por un rato más dando lata.

Y con este fic quiero celebrar mi 2º. Aniversario en Fanfiction. Net.

Una insignificante aclaración: En este fic me doy el lujo de llamar Mia a Miguel Ángel, porque así le digo yo de cariño (ojala y no me demanden sus papis Lair e Eastman) ¿Y de dónde saco este diminutivo para la tortuga de la bandana naranja? Tendrás que leer mi fic Crisalida.

Ojala les guste este que es mi fic

**NUM. 37**

**Versión**** Uno**

c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c

**Disclaimer**: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, y así está bien. Soy inmensamente feliz al ver sus series, pelis, videos, hacer dibujos también, y leer sus fics (y muchísimo más al contemplar esos encantadores ojos y esa linda sonrisa de Leo), y sobre todo me encanta escribir sobre ellos, y no tengo porque cobrar por eso porque escribo por gusto, con todo el gusto del mundo.

**SANGUICH**

Leo estaba, como siempre, tranquilo, leyendo un libro en la sala, sentado correctamente en el sofá.

Aprovechando que La Guarida estaba en silencio (como pocas veces), pensó que podría leer en la sala y no en su habitación.

Doni estaba frente a su computadora creando los planos para otro vehículo que estaba previendo construir.

Mia dijo que iba a tener que leer todos los números de su cómic favorito "La Fuerza de la Justicia", porque hubo un gran misterio en el último número, y que la clave estaba en un número anterior, y según los editores quien lo resolviera, se llevaría un premio.

Rafa había salido a la carrera por quién sabe qué cosa y que se iba a tardar.

Así que podía disfrutar de cierta calma por un largo rato y poder leer su libro sin ningún tipo de interrupciones.

Había estado leyendo ya por bastante tiempo, perdiéndose, a sus anchas, en ese mundo al cual somos arrastrados voluntariamente al leer las historias fantásticas que alguien más imaginó, y que comparte a través de un libro. Las palabras pueden emerger de las hojas y llegar a la mente, lugar donde cobran color, forma y sonido.

"_Era la misión del grupo: ayudarnos. Por eso el laberinto de piedra se volvió famoso en toda la escuela. Yo oí decir a una niña de tercero que allí curábamos hasta del diablo. La verdad es que no éramos tan buenos, pero como no había nadie más en la ciudad que se dedicara al miedo, pues nos volvimos muy importantes."_

Un momento después, Mia iba bajando las escaleras, estirándose.

-Aaaaayy no. Por más que he estado lee y lee, no le hallo al misterio. Y quiero ganarme ese poster autografiado por el mismísimo Stan Lee. Mejor me despejo un rato y después le sigo. Y que mejor para liberar el ki y que las ideas fluyan que con trancazos. Lo que me recuerda. ¿Dónde estará Rafita? ¡Ah! ¡Leo! ¿Sabes dónde está Rafa?

Pero Leo no lo escuchó.

"_La única regla era ser sinceros. Por lo demás el juego resultaba ser simple: cada quie__n debería revelar lo que le preocupaba. Así, hablándolo y tratando de encontrarle una solución, nos íbamos a quitar juntos esas pesadas preocupaciones que nos agobiaban. Por eso se llamaba el juego de los pesos. Como si alguien te dijera que ya está bien, que has cargado mucho, que pongas eso en el suelo y descanses un poco…"_

-Ah. Con que estás leyendo. Eso explica que estés bien quietecito. Ojala y pudiera concentrarme como tú. Seguro ya hubiera resuelto el misterio de mi cómic.

Y siguió sin oír.

-Bueno, no creo que te moleste si me pongo a jugar luchitas.-y como Leo no le respondió, lo tomó como un "adelante, por mí no hay problema"-¡Por eso te quiero, por que eres buen hermano, hermano!

Le da un fuerte abrazo rodeando su cuello.

Mia le rompe su correcta postura de Leo (por no decir que casi le tira el libro de las manos), sólo así Leo dejó su lectura, pero no entendió por qué su hermano menor lo estaba abrazando. No es que le moleste (sino todo lo contrario), sólo quería saber. Sonrió al ver (de reojo) tan contento a su hermanito.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle por qué estaba feliz, Mia se fue rápido a su habitación.

Leo se encogió de hombros, y siguió su entretenida lectura.

"_Al abuelo se le metió en la cabeza que yo debería ser especial. Por eso me hacía memorizar frases rarísimas. Argumentaba que si lograba repetirlas cuando estuviera con mis amigos o con los maestros, que si lograba recordarlas cuando me molestaran los grandes de la secundaria, sucedería la magia: que los maestros me pondrían diez y los grandes me dejarían en paz."_

Al poco rato, Mia volvió a la sala con un disco, su videojuego. Conectó la consola.

Más tardó en conectar la consola, en sentarse y acomodarse que en lo que entró Rafa a casa anunciando su llegada.

-¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban!

-Meramente en ti pensaba Rafita.-le dijo Mia desde la sala.

-¿Y para que soy bueno?-llegó rápido junto a él.

-Para darte de trancazos.

-Conque sí, ¿eh?

Estaba por estrangularlo, pero Mia se defendió, como pudo.

-¡Perate! ¡Perate! Me refería al juego de luchitas.

-¡Ah! Yo que ya me había hecho ilusiones. Pero bueno.-reparó en su hermano mayor-¿Qué no va a jugar Leo contigo?

No hizo falta que Mia le explicara cuando miró que Leo seguía leyendo.

"_A veces, quienes más necesitan ayuda son quienes menos saben aceptarla. Los días siguientes dejamos mensajes en la papelera de Teresa, pero ella no acudió al parque__."_

-Ni me digas.

-No te digo.

-Cuando Leo lee o medita, nada puedo sacarlo de su concentración. Igual y ni oye cuando te truene tus huesitos.

-¡Ja! ¡Eso quiero ver!

-Eso vas a sentir.

Rafa y Mia se acomodaron en el sofá, tomaron los controles, aumentaron bastante el volumen, y pucharon PLAY.

¡LUCHARÁN DE DOS A TRES CAIDAS, SIN LÍMITE DE TIEMPO!

¡EN ESTA ESQUINA, EL CAMPEON INVICTO EN 15 OCASIONES…TORTUGA TITAAAAAAAANNNN!

Mia saltó a la arena vistiendo su atuendo de héroe sin poderes superespeciales. (en el videojuego, claro.)

¡Y EN ESTA OTRA, QUIEN PRETENDER ROMPER LA DURA CABEZOTA DEL CAMPEON… TINIEBLAAAAAAAAAAS!

Rafa, por su parte, vestía un atuendo completamente negro, incluso una mascara que le cubría el rostro, sin ninguna señal de donde estarían los ojos y la boca.

-No. Esos dos. Y tan temprano.-dijo Doni, desde su lugar de trabajo.

Se vio frustrado en continuar elaborando los planos para el vehículo todo terreno que desde hace meses había estado planeando. Que por esto o que por aquello no había tenido el tiempo para siquiera elaborar en papel el diseño de la estructura. Y ahora sus hermanos con su escándalo no lo dejaban concentrarse.

Fue a decirles que le bajaran el volumen a su juego, y a sus gritos.

-Miguel, Rafa. Por favor. ¿Pueden gritar un poco más bajo?

-¿Qué? ¿Te interrumpimos en algo?-dijo Rafa.

-Sí.

-Aprende a Leo. A él no le molesta el ruido.

Doni voltea a ver a su hermano mayor.

"_No encontré a mamá en casa. Seguro estaba con sus amigas en otra de esas reuniones que iban cambiando el mapa de la ciudad. Por eso también les decían 'las brujas'. Parecían poseer poderes mágicos, pero mamá me dijo que no era cierto. Recuerdo que me dio una hoja._

_-Rómpela-me ordenó._

_La rasgué fácil. Luego me dio el cuaderno completo._

_-Ahora rompe todas las hojas juntas._

_No pude. Por más que lo intenté fue imposible._

_-Esa es nuestra magia: estar unidas."_

-Leo, ¿no sería mejor que leyeras en otro lugar?

Y nada. Hasta parecía que Leo había olvidado cómo respirar.

-Doni, sabes que Leo cuando se 'enfoca' nada ni nadie puede distraerlo.-Mia le recuerda.

-Sí. Así es. Ojala pudiera concentrarme como él lo hace.

Haciéndose a la idea de que no iba a tener paz ni silencio por el resto de la tarde, Doni fue a sentarse al lado de Rafa. Miraría cómo jugaban. Total, no había manera de poder seguir trabajando.

¡TORTUGA TITÁN SE LANZA DESDE LA TERCERA CUERDA Y… !

¡TINIEBLAS LOGRA QUITARSE!

¡LE QUITARON SU COLCHONCITO A TORTUGA TITÁN!

POBRE TORTUGA TITÁN. ESTÁ ATURDIDO POR EL TRANCAZO QUE SE DIO.

¡PERO ESTO LO VA A APROVECHAR TINIEBLAS! ¡LE APLICA MANITA DE PUERCO!

-¡Manita de puerco no! ¡Manita de puerco no!

TORTUGA TITÁN IMPLORA, IMPLORA POR SU VIDA. YO NO PUEDO CREERLO, SI NADIE HA PODIDO GANARLE.

SIEMPRE HAY UNA PRIMERA VEZ… PERO… ¡SE ZAFA! ¡TORTUGA TITÁN LOGRA ZAFARSE DEL CASTIGO HACIENDOLE COSQUILLAS A TINIEBLAS!

-¡Eso es trampa Tortuga Titán!

-¡En la guerra y en los videojuegos todo se vale Tinieblas!

¡TINIEBLAS SE ENFURECE! ¡EMBISTE A TORTUGA TITÁN!

¡PERO LO ESQUIVA!

¡POR EL IMPULSO TINIEBLAS SE SALE DEL CUADRILATERO!

¡Y SE ESTAMPA EN EL PISO!

¡ESO DEBIÓ DOLERLE!

SANA SANA COLITA DE RANA…

TINIEBLAS SE PONE PIE, COMO SI SE HUBIERA TOMADO UN TEQUILITA: TODO MAREADO.

AHORA TORTUGA TITAN SE TREPA A LA TERCERA CUERDA. ¡VA A LANZARSE DESDE LA TERCERA CUERDA! AMIGUITOS, NO HAGAN ESTO EN CASA. SUS LUCHADORES FAVORITOS SON PROFESIONALES.

¡Y ALLÁ VA!

¡SE LANZÓ COMO UN TORPEDO!

¡SE LO LLEVÓ! ¡SE LLEVÓ A TINIEBLAS!

¡ESTE MANO A MANO ME GUSTA!

¡OH SÍ!

¡QUÉ BIEN!

¡QUÉ BARBARO!

¡ESO ES TENER PANTALONES! O CAPARAZÓN EN SU CASO.

¡TORTUGA TITAN TE MERECES UN MONUMENTO!

¡PERO PRIMERO DEBE LLEGAR AL CUADRIALTERO ANTES DE QUE ACABE LA CUENTA EL REFERI HASTA EL DIEZ!

¡1!

¡2!

¡3!

¡AMBOS CONTENDIENTES QUEDARON MAL HERIDOS, PERO HACEN HASTA LO IMPOSIBLE POR PONERSE DE PIE Y LLEGAR ANTES DEL CONTEO FINAL!

-¡Levántate ¡Levántate!-Rafa no conseguía que su luchador se pusiera de pie.

-Paso a pasito voy…-en cambio Mia, su luchador se iba arrastrando para llegar al cuadrilátero antes que su oponente.

¡EL PUBLICO SE ENTREGA A SUS LUCHADORES! ¡CUENTAN TODOS A CORO TAMBIEN!

¡4!

¡5!

¡6!

Doni se emocionó tanto, que también estuvo contando en voz alta. Y la otra tortuga siguió leyendo a pesar del ruido del videojuego y los gritos de sus hermanos.

"_Me dio un beso y no pude hablar. Ella estaba eufórica; los ojos le brillaban como los reflejos de la luna en la superficie negrísima de un lago. Iba de aquí para allá manoteando y contándome lo bien que la íbamos a pasar lejos de los mayores; que en otro sitio nada temeríamos ni volverían las pesadillas__..."_

Mia le dio un codazo sin querer a Leo, al manejar los controles para que su luchador no perdiera.

Así, Leo interrumpe su lectura. Y se dio cuenta que estaba justo en medio de Mia y Rafa. Uno estaba super emocionado y contento. El otro estaba muy disgustado y desesperado. Estaban jugando un videjuego de luchas. Y él estaba justo en medio de una batalla.

Leo se angustió. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes de que estaba en medio de un gran lío?

Intentó ponerse de pie e irse a otra parte, antes de que… pero los agresivos movimientos de sus hermanos con el control no se lo permitieron.

Codazos y patadas por todas direcciones.

Y…

¡7!

¡8!

¡TORTUGA TITAN CONSIGUE APOYARSE AL BORDE DEL CUADRILATERO! ¡SE DA UN EMPUJON Y…¡

¡9!

¡SUBE EN EL ÚLTIMO SEGUNDO!

¡10!

¡TORTUGA TITAN ES EL CAMPEÓN POR…YA PERDÍ LA CUENTA!

-¡EEEEHHHH!

Cuando creía que podía quitarse de ahí, aprovechando que el juego había terminado, Leo fue sorprendido por un superabrazo de Mia, y por el cuello (casi lo asfixia).

-¡Gané! ¡Gané! ¡Soy el campeón!

Y por otra parte, Rafa está… a punto de explotar.

-Fue una gran pelea, Rafa.-le dice Doni, en un intento de confortarlo.

-¡Soy el campeón!

-¡Ay! ¡Ya cállate!

Rafa se le fue encima a Mia, pero como éste no había soltado a Leo, le sirvió de escudo.

-¡Rafa!-Doni sostenía a Rafa por la cintura, para evitar que golpeara a su hermano menor-¡Sabes que Miguel es el experto en los videojuegos! ¡Es un juego!

-¡Eres mal perdedor!-le sacó la lengua.

-¡No soy mal perdedor! ¡Es lo que dice Doni! ¡Es un juego! ¡En un mano a mano real no me ganas!

-¡Soy el campeón y tú no!

Y entre gritos y forcejeos, Leo fue zarandeado en medio de otra pelea, pensando amargamente ¿Cómo terminó en medio, como un sándwich, en esa disparatada riña?

c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c

Una disculpa si el videojuego está muy alucinado. Es que yo no sé nada de videojuegos, pero la idea es esa. La idea la tuve por un pic que encontré hace mucho, donde Leo acaba en esa apretujada situación. Le pregunté a la autora cómo es que Leo estaba en semejante aprieto, pero nunca me dijo. Al menos conservo el dibu en mi álbum de fotos de TMNT que tengo en mi cuenta de hotmail.

Así es como imagino que fue como Leo terminó en medio de una batalla entre Mia y Rafa: estaba tan concentrado leyendo, que no oyó las advertencias. Y lo supuse porque me ha pasado: puedo estar bien super concentrada en algo y nada me distrae, como una vez que leí El Señor de los Anillos: Me puse bien temprano a leer, como a las 9 am, y lei, y lei, y leí, y no me detuve hasta como a las 6 pm. Me sorprendí bastante al ver que ya era muy tarde. No solté el libro para nada, ni siquiera me dio hambre, pero así pasó.

Los fragmentos que transcribí (las letras en cursiva) son de un libro llamado **La Valla**, de **Ricardo Chávez Castañeda**. Puse esos pedacitos a manera de que fuera lo que Leo estaba leyendo. Es que el libro me gustó y lo necesitaba para la trama. Pero debo advertirles (si deciden leer ese libro), esos fragmentos son los más leves, porque en sí, es una lectura no apta para quienes tenemos corazón de pollo.

Fue difícil este one shot porque me dio por escribir en pasado. Quise escribir diferente porque todos mis fics los he escrito en presente, y ya me he acostumbrado a escribir en ese tiempo, por eso se me complicó un poco. A ver si no hay algún error de tiempo por ahí.

Espero que les haya gustado esta versión 1. Es que hice 2 versiones, no me decidía por ninguna, así que subí las dos. La segunda la subí como si fuera el cap 2. A ver que les parece.

¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR SOPORTARME DURANTE 2 AÑOS!

¡Y SOBRE TODO GRACIAS A LAS TORTUGAS POR SOPORTAR MIS ALUCINES EN LOS QUE LOS INVOLUCRO!

(Y los que me faltan.)

xD


	2. Chapter 2

Versión 2 de mi fic

**NUM. 37**

c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c c C c C c C c C c

**Disclaimer**: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, y así está bien. Soy inmensamente feliz al ver sus series, pelis, videos, hacer dibujos también, y leer sus fics (y muchísimo más al contemplar esos encantadores ojos color chocolate con leche y esa linda sonrisa de Leo), y lo soy mucho pero mucho más al escribir de ellos, y no tengo porque cobrar por eso porque escribo por gusto, con todo el gusto del mundo.

**SANGUICH**

Leo estaba, como siempre, tranquilo, leyendo un libro en la sala, sentado correctamente en el sofá.

Aprovechando que La Guarida estaba en silencio (como pocas veces), pensó que podría leer en la sala y no en su habitación.

Sus hermanos, casi literalmente, había desaparecido: Doni estaba frente a su computadora creando los planos para otro vehículo que estaba previendo construir. Así que ni ruido hacia, sólo se oía un click aquí y allá. Mia y Rafa había salido a la carrera por quién sabe qué cosa y que se iban a tardar.

Así que podía disfrutar de la calma por un buen rato, y leer su libro sin ningún tipo de interrupciones.

Ya llevaba un buen rato leyendo, perdiéndose a sus anchas, en ese mundo al cual somos arrastrados voluntariamente al leer las historias fantásticas que alguien más imaginó y que comparte a través de un libro. Somos llevados a ese lugar donde las palabras cobran forma, color y sonido, incluso llegan a tener un sentido, un significado muy personal.

"_Era la misión del grupo: ayudarnos. Por eso el laberinto de piedra se volvió famoso en toda la escuela. Yo oí decir a una niña de tercero que allí curábamos hasta del diablo. La verdad es que no __éramos tan buenos, pero como no había nadie más en la ciudad que se dedicara al miedo, pues nos volvimos muy importantes."_

En un momento, un estruendo como de una manada de caballos en loca estampida, resonó en todo el lugar:

-¡Corre Mia, corre!

-¡Corro hermano, corro!

-¡Lo tenemos! ¡Lo tenemos!

-¡Horas y horas de fila y lo tenemos!

Rafa y Mia iban muy deprisa a la sala, pero vieron que alguien ya les había ganado el asiento exclusivo de los jugadores de videojuegos.

-¡Hazte a un lado Intrépido!

Rafa lanzó un grito de advertencia a Leo, pero él no se movió.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Mia y Rafa estaban ya junto a su hermano mayor.

-Creo que no te oyó.

-Él y su poder de concentración.

-Sí. Cuando Leo lee, pareciera que meditara. Nada puede sacarlo de su concentración.

-Nada.

-Si se puede concentrar así, no creo que lo molestemos.

-Igual y ni oye las explosiones.

-Ni las ametralladoras, ni las pistolas, ni las granadas, ni...

-Ni tus gritos de niña cuando aparezcan las enfermeras zombi.

-Ni eso. Así que… ¡qué esperamos!

-Yo sostengo el disco, en lo que tú conectas la consola. No vaya a ser que lo tires y lo rompas, con las manos de lumbre que tienes.

-No Rafita. Recuerda que la consola la rompiste tú, y nada más de coraje porque te gané la última vez. Y la consola la tiene Doni en reparación. Tú eres el que rompe cosas.

Como que restándole importancia a lo que hizo, Rafa sugirió que fueran con el técnico, a ver si ya había reparado la consola de videojuego.

-¡Oh Doni!-dijo Rafa canturreándole-¡Ya llego tu peor pesadilla!

-Sí, los rompetodo.

-¿Quedó la consola?-le pregunta Mia.

-Sí. Aquí tienes.

Antes de que Mia pudiera decirle a Rafa que agarrara la consola, Rafa le quitó de las manos el disco de su nuevo videojuego.

-¡Presta!

-¡Rafa! ¡Yo quiero poner el videojuego, no la consola!

-Bueno.-le alarga el videojuego.

-¡Gracias!-y estaba por tomarlo…

-Perate tantito.-pero no se lo dio-Si adivinas en qué mano lo tengo…-puso ambas manos tras su caparazón.

-¡La derecha!

-¡Fallaste!-mostró la mano derecha y efectivamente no tenía nada, mostró la izquierda y ahí tenía el empaque sin abrir del videojuego-Te toca conectar la consola.

-Ah.

-Ay Miguel.-le dice Doni-Qué fácil te engaña. El videojuego es muy grande para ocultarla en sus manos, así que la oculta tras su caparazón, y en cuanto dices que mano crees que está escondida…

-Claroclaro, lo que digas Cerebrito. Tú sigue en lo tuyo, que nosotros dos tendremos una larga noche de entretención.

-¿Piensan cruzar todos los niveles en una noche?

-¡Sí! Pa´luego es tarde. ¡Vamos Rafa!

-Ya rugiste bro.

Regresaron a la sala.

"_La única regla era ser sinceros. Por lo demás el juego resultaba ser simple: cada quie__n debería revelar lo que le preocupaba. Así, hablándolo y tratando de encontrarle una solución, nos íbamos a quitar juntos esas pesadas preocupaciones que nos agobiaban. Por eso se llamaba el juego de los pesos. Como si alguien te dijera que ya está bien, que has cargado mucho, que pongas eso en el suelo y descanses un poco."_

-Oye…-dijo Mia un tanto preocupado al observar detenidamente a su hermano mayor.

-¿Qué?

-Parece que ni respira.

-Déjalo. Tú a lo que te truje.

-Ya voy.

Una vez que estaba todo dispuesto para las largas horas de diversión (sin faltar las frituras y las sodas), Rafa se sentó a la izquierda de Leo y Mia a su derecha, para tener entre uno y otro el espacio requerido para las difíciles maniobras que requería el videojuego.

-¿Listo?

-¡Listísimo!

-¡PLAY!

Una serie de imágenes aparecieron en la pantalla de la televisión: luminosas, coloridas, vertiginosas, pero sobre todo, ruidosas.

Ni aun así, Leo no apartó la vista de su libro.

El volumen estaba demasiado alto. El intenso sonido provocó que vibrara la consola, la tele, el piso, la sala entera. La onda expansiva llegó hasta donde estaba Doni. Vibró todo su equipo: la computadora, el escáner, el no break, los escritorios… hasta él mismo llegó a sufrir de la sacudida.

-Eeeesos… dos.-dice tembloroso y fastidiado por la interrupción.

De inmediato fue a decirles que le bajaran de intensidad a su juego.

-Oiga. ¿Podrían bajar el volumen?

-Pero así se disfruta más. Te metes de lleno en juego, como si estuvieras ahí-dijo Mia.

-Pero yo tengo que trabajar y no puedo concentrarme con su ruido.

-Aprende de Leo. Él no se queja.-dijo Rafa.

Doni miró a su hermano mayor.

Absolutamente quieto y sin dejar de leer.

"_Al abuelo se le metió en la cabeza que yo debería ser especial. Por eso me hacía memorizar frases rarísimas. Argumentaba que si lograba repetirlas cuando estuviera con mis amigos o con los maestros, que si lograba recordarlas cuando me molestaran los grandes de la secundaria, sucedería la magia: que los maestros me pondrían diez y__ los grandes me dejarían en paz."_

-Leo, ¿vas ha jugar también?-le preguntó Doni, porque no creía que su hermano mayor se iba a quedar a seguir leyendo, cuando estaba por desatarse una cruenta batalla, y él estaba justo en medio.

Y es que Mia y Rafa se emocionaban mucho con los videojuegos.

Lo único que hizo Leo fue cambiar de página.

-Leo.-le volvió a hablar.

Y siguió sin responder.

-Él sigue leyendo como si no estuviéramos.-dijo Rafa.

-Por más que le hablamos no se mueve.-dijo Mia-Míralo, parece una estatua.

-Ojala y pudiera concentrarme como él.

Doni se fue a sentar al lado de Rafa, ya qué le quedaba, si no podía concentrarse como Leo para poder continuar con su proyecto. Al menos no se aburriría viendo jugar a sus dos hermanos. Las batallas entre ellos dos eran encarnizadas, sobre todo por Rafa, que no soportaba perder. Y si no mal recordaba, su hermano de la bandana roja perdió el último encuentro. Aunque ese resultado tenía su lógica: Mia era quien pasaba más tiempo jugando en el mundo virtual. Así como Leo es quien leía más (y nada que ver con libros repletos de tecnicismos como los que leía).

"_A veces, quienes más necesitan ayuda son quienes menos saben aceptarla. Los días siguientes dejamos mensajes en la papelera de Teresa, pero ella no acudió al parque..."_

Y ya que habían pasado por el riguroso registro del inicio del videojuego…

Mia y Rafa se vieron caminando por una oscura, abandonada y tétrica calle.

De un momento a otro, a escasos metros de haber avanzado, no pudieron ver más allá frente a ellos. La luz de la Luna les brindaba un poco de luminosidad, pero una densa neblina empezó a envolverlos.

Rafa buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y sacó una pequeña linterna. La encendió y continuaron adentrándose en ese manto nebuloso y traidor.

Mia comenzó a temblar. Se rodeó con sus brazos.

-Hace frío.

-El frío es lo que menos debería preocuparte.

-Pero tengo frío.

En eso, oyeron que alguien lloraba. Era claramente el llanto de un niño.

Caminaron más de prisa a la calle en donde debía estar el pequeño.

-Hola.-Mia saluda con precaución.

La estrecha calle está absolutamente sumergida en la oscuridad. Sólo se podía oír cómo lloraba el niño con enorme angustia.

-¿Estás bien?

Le insistió Mia. Se acerco más a la gélida oscuridad.

No debió hacerlo.

El niño dejo de llorar, y lanzó un horripilante gruñido.

Y gritos de horror escaparon de dos gargantas, cuando sintieron que sus oídos eran perforados por el gruñido, como un cuchillo incrustándoseles en la cabeza. Y su miedo llego al límite cuando el niño abandonó la calle oscura para caerle encima a Mia.

-¡AAAHHHHH!

Por un escaso segundo, pudo ver que al niño la piel y la carne se le caía en pedazos, sus ropas estaban echas jirones, y no poseía manos pequeñas ni mucho menos delicadas, como de cualquier infante, sino que en vez de dedos, eran afiladas garras, que buscaban descuartizarlo enteramente.

Pero de la nada estalló un tremendo trueno, y el niño cayó tieso al duro piso, sin siquiera haber alcanzado a su presa, ni se diga probar su sangre. Más bien, era su propia sangre turbia la que emanaba de su pequeña y pútrida cabeza a través de un pequeño y redondo orificio.

-¡Qué lento eres Miguel! Y muy gritón.

Rafa, de un veloz movimiento, sacó de su chaqueta una pistola Colt M1911, y defendió a su hermano. La guardó al comprobar que el peligro había pasado.

-¡Doni también gritó!-recogió el control que dejó caer al verse sorprendido por la muerte.

-Sí, lo oí bien claro.-Rafa se talló su oído izquierdo.

-Lo siento. Creí que jugarían algún juego bélico o uno de peleas. No esperaba que fuera uno de misterio y horror. Me sorprendió ese Mumbler Grey Children.

-Bueno.-dijo Rafa-Queríamos dar un giro a la rutina.-se encoje de hombros.

Y como si se hubieran leído el pensamiento, los tres voltearon a ver a Leo.

"_No encontré a mamá en casa. Seguro estaba con sus amigas en otra de esas reuniones que iban cambiando el mapa de la ciudad. Por eso también les decían 'las brujas'. Parecían poseer poderes mágicos, pero mamá me dijo que no era cierto. Recuerdo que me dio una hoja._

_-Rómpela-me ordenó._

_La rasgué fácil. Luego me dio el cuaderno completo._

_-Ahora rompe todas las hojas juntas._

_No pude. Por más que lo intenté fue imposible._

_-Esa es nuestra magia: estar unidas."_

-Sigamos explorando.-le dijo Rafa a Mia.

-Pero qué buen ambiente le crearon.-dijo Doni, desde su seguro lugar como espectador, examinado los gráficos del videojuego-Los detallados del pueblo son buenos, y sobretodo perturbadores, al igual que la escalofriante banda sonora compuesta.

-Ejem.-Rafa carraspeó su garganta.

-Lo siento.

Rafa y Mia continúan caminando por las calles apenas visibles por la neblina, ayudados por la luz de la insignificante linterna.

-Vamos a necesitar-dice Rafa-más que una lámpara y estas pistolitas para salir de este feo lugar.

-Pero para saber que las vacaciones soñadas se volverían una pesadilla.

Y es que una agencia de viajes les recomendó ese colorido pero pequeño pueblo. Niños, mujeres, hombres, ancianos… todos esperaban a los entusiastas turistas que llegaran a pasar el verano y descansar en ese apartado y tranquilo pueblo. Apartado y excluido de toda modernidad. Lo que no sabían los turistas es que al anochecer, sus pobladores se convertían en monstruosos caníbales. Pero hasta eso, los pueblerinos eran civilizados. Les habían puesto una serie de pruebas, que si no las libraban, terminarían en el estomago de alguien.

Rafa y Mia eran los únicos sobrevivientes de ciento cincuenta desafortunados turistas. La prueba para ellos era encontrar a sus dos hermanos: Doni y Leo antes de media noche, o serían el plato fuerte para el pastor de la comunidad, quien era la autoridad suprema.

Y necesitan desesperadamente armas para defenderse y para rescatar a sus hermanos.

-¿Necesitan armas?

Voltearon al oír una voz cavernosa desde una puerta semiabierta de un local.

Se aproximaron con cautela.

-Sí.-dijo Rafa-¿Pero a cambio de mi pierna derecha?-mira el letrero del local, y decía "armas".

-No. Yo no quiero comerme tu pierna derecha, aunque se ve que tiene bastante carne. Pero ya quedé satisfecho. Gracias.

-Yo tengo un sándwich.-dijo Mia y se lo mostró a quien sea que estaba detrás de la puerta.

-Bueno. Me queda un huequito.

Un brazo esquelético se aventuró a dejar la protección que le brindaban las sombras de aquel lugar, y de un zarpazo le arrebató a Mia el suculento tentempié.

El brazo despareció, pero los chicos pudieron oír cómo ese hombre olfateaba ansiosamente el aperitivo y cómo lo engullía de un solo bocado.

-Mmmhhhh. No está nada mal. Nada mal.

-Me lo preparo mi hermano mayor. Él sabe hacer unos sándwiches muy ricos.

-Debe ser una receta secreta.

-Sí lo es. ¡Pero a mí ya me dijo!-dijo Mia, enorgullecido de saber el secreto-Me dijo que era… era…tafi… tifa… tufa…

-¡¿Tofu?-la sombra halló la respuesta antes que él.

-¡Ah sí! ¡Tofu!

-¡TOFU!

Rugió el hombre con rencor. Salió de su escondite gritando como una bestia que ha sido herida por una bala y aullara de dolor.

-¡Agggggrrrrrrr! ¡Tofu! ¡¿Cómo osas darle de comer a MÍ, pastor del clan, el asqueroso tofu!

Rafa y Mia retrocedieron ante la ferocidad del caníbal.

En segundos, el caníbal sufrió una tremenda transformación ante sus ojos: de los huesos y del pellejo, brotaron poderosos músculos, que brillan con la luz de la linterna, como todo un físico culturista.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió darle tofu a un caníbal?-Rafa le reclamó a Mia.

-Pero… pero… dijo que le gustó.

Antes de que pudieran seguir discutiendo, el Rey Caníbal atacó al insolente, empuñando un cuchillo cuya hoja era hecha del hueso de la cadera de alguien.

Mia no se apartó a tiempo.

Rafa empujó a un lado a su hermano, y la daga pasó rozando su cara a centímetros. Estaba por sacar su pistola, pero el caníbal lo toma del cuello y o lanza a sus súbitos que había acudido a su grito de rabia.

-Aaahh.

Muchos brazos lo aprisionaron.

-¡Ya voy hermano!-corrió por él, pero luego se detuvo, y se volvió al caníbal-¡Un momento! Eres el pastor, si te venzo, nos dejaras ir a mis hermanos y a mí.

-Un debilucho como tú, que come… aaaaagghh… tofu, no puede derrotarme.

Y la pelea de su vida y por su vida, dio comienzo.

Un brillo fugaz pasó muy cerca de la garganta de Mia, pero él consiguió hacerse hacia atrás a tiempo, dando un brinco para hacerse de espacio. Sacó su arma, una pistola Heckler & Kock USP, una belleza negra que no consiguió rugir porque fue lanzada lejos de la mano de su dueño.

-Ahh.

Mia grito de dolor, cuando el caníbal le torció la mano.

-AAAAHHH.

El Caníbal le retorció más el brazo.

-¡Miguel!

Rafa, al ver a su hermano en problemas, hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y consiguió soltarse de sus agresores. Corrió hacia el caníbal y de una patada lo alejó de su hermano.

En eso, oyó otros gritos desde el interior del local del que salió el pastor de los zombis.

-¡Auxilio!

-¡Ayúdenos!

Eran sus hermanos.

-¡Miguel!-lo ayudó a levantarse y le ordenó enseguida-¡Ve a buscar una bazooka! ¡Debe estar ahí adentro!-le señala hacia el local de armas, justo de donde salió el máximo caníbal.

-Pero no puedo dejarte sólo.

-¡AAhhhhgggggg!

Antes de que pudiera despedirse siquiera, el máximo caníbal tomó a Rafa del cuello y lo levantó.

-¡Yo… los distraeré! ¡Ve!

Mia corrió al interior del local.

Más oscuro que un alma pervertida, estaba el interior. Tardó que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz nula. Avanzó muy lentamente y… sintió un roce en su brazo.

-¡AH!

Salió corriendo hacia afuera.

-¿Y la bazooka?-le gritó su hermano, en el suelo, conteniendo la empuñadura, la tremenda fuerza de los brazos y con los dientes del máximo caníbal escurriendo de saliva sobre él. Y los súbditos miraban la enfrenta con ansias de poder hincarle el diente al apetitoso turista.

-Pero hay algo ahí dentro.

-¡¿Quieres abandonar enterito este maldito lugar?

-Sí.

-¡Pues apúrate!

-Ya voy, ya voy.

-¡Rafa, tú puedes! ¡Tú puedes! ¡Miguel, apúrate! ¡Apúrate!-gritó Doni desde el seguro sofá.

Recordando que tenía una linterna consigo, la prendió y entró con más cautela. Y al alumbrar, vio que ahí estaba la super bazooka M20, paradita en un rincón, como esperando por él.

-¡Ahí está!

Cuando estaba por tomarla...

-¡Aaah!

Algo le hizo tropezar. Alumbró de inmediato.

-¡Doni! ¡Leo!

Eran sus hermanos, que estaban atados a unas sillas.

-¡Ahora regreso por ustedes!-fue de prisa por la megaarma-Acabo con el pastor y nos podemos ir todos!

Sus hermanos se agitaron en las sillas. Hubiera sido más sencillo si los hubiera liberado. Entre todos hubieran salido sanos y salvos de ese lugar maldito.

Mia tomó la bazooka y corrió de nuevo a la calle.

De repente Leo sintió un codazo a su derecha…

"_Me dio un beso y no pude hablar. Ella estaba eufórica; los ojos le brillaban como los reflejos de la luna en la superficie negrísima de un lago. Iba de aquí para allá manoteando y contándome lo bien que la íbamos a pasar lejos de los mayores; que en otro sitio nada temeríamos ni volverían las pesadillas__…."_

… lo que le hizo a un lado el libro, y lo que hizo que dejara de leerlo.

Miró a nu aldo:su hermano menor movía rápidamente los controles, con concentración, esfuerzo y esmero. Incluso sacaba la lengua, evidencia irrefutable de que estaba poniendo todo su empeño en ganar.

-¡A ver tú huesitos!-se puso en posición para disparar-¡Ponte con uno de tu tamaño!

Rafa empujó con todas sus fuerzas de sus piernas al caníbal y lo lanzó lejos.

Luego Leo sintió otro codazo a su izquierda. Era Rafa. Igual está luchando por su vida. Pero se le veía alarmado, enojado, furioso.

Mia siguió el trayecto del caníbal y disparó sin tardanza.

Una luz más intensa que la del sol mismo hizo estallar a la amenaza.

Súbditos y visitantes miraron el espectáculo: carne pútrida y entrañas y desquebrajados huesos volaron por todas partes.

-¡EEEHHHH! ¡LO LOGRÉ! ¡LO LOGRÉ!

Mia se puso a brincar y a bailar de gustó.

Leo oyó a Doni, un lugar más allá. Apenas si pudo verlo, porque Rafa manoteaba, se estremecía, no lo dejaba ver bien hasta el otro extremo. Doni gritaba algo a la pantalla, como que no debía distraerse alguien.

-¡Son muchos! ¡Me comen! ¡Me comen!-Rafa gritó.

Habían derrotado al máximo caníbal, pero los súbditos aprovecharon para caerle encima.

Después, Leo miró al frente… están jugando un videojuego.

Suspiró.

¿Por qué no le pidieron que se fuera a otra parte? En medio de sus escandalosos hermanos no podía seguir leyendo.

Y Mia no dejaba de vitorear de lo más contento.

-¡LE GANÉ AL PASTOR! ¡LE GANÉ AL PASTOR!

Justo cuando estaba por irse a otra parte más tranquila, Leo fue asfixiado por un abrazo que le dio con fuerzas su hermano menor, que no dejaba de festejar por haber ganado.

Y Rafa…

-¡¿Qué esperas para….?

-¡WWWIII!

Y Rafa… estaba que se lo lleva el tren, o más bien, que se lo comían los caníbales.

-¡Soquete!-finalmente arrojó el control al piso-¡En vez de festejar, debiste ir a ayudarme! ¡Ya me comieron! ¡Me dejaron en los puros huesos! ¡AAAAARRGGG!

Se fue sobre Mia, pero claro, como éste estaba abrazado a Leo, lo usó como escudo.

-¿Qué yo qué?

-¡Por tu culpa me comieron!

-¡Rafa!-Doni trató de detenerlo-¡Es un juego de estrategia! ¡Debiste pensar que Miguel no podría pensar bien sus acciones antes de... ¡

-¡Hubiéramos conseguido salir del pueblo! ¡Hubieras liberado a los otros! ¡Entre tres hubieran consiguiendo más armas y le hubiéramos ganando al caníbal!

-¡Pero si le gané!

-¡Pero se te olvidaron sus compinches! ¡Lo peor de todo es que se te ocurrió darle de comer! ¡Quizás hubiéramos llegado a una negociación! ¡Pero lo hiciste enojar porque le diste ese sándwich!

-¡Pero Rafa! ¡El juego tiene múltiples finales! ¡Pueden volver a intentarlo…!-Doni siguió intentado frenar a Rafa, sin mucho éxito.

-¡No es mi culpa!-Mia le sacó la lengua-¡Es un melindroso!

-¡¿Qué no entiendes? ¡Ellos comen carne! ¡El tofu no es carne!

-¿Y yo que tengo la culpa que lo hagan pasar por carne?

Entre empujones y gritos, Leo quedó en medio de la riña, sin ninguna escapatoria. En medio, como sanguich.

c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c C c

Quiero a gradecer a **Guir** por la ayuda con los detalles técnicos para la creación de este alucine, para esta versión. Me habló un poco de esto y de aquello y de ahí me base para crear el videojuego que juegan Mia y Rafa, y me di la libertad de describirlo un tanto como si de verdad estuvieran en él, y un tanto tenebroso (es que no pude hacer a un lado mi lado oscuro).

Los nombres de las armas son reales. Vi en Wikipedia y me parecieron bonitas.

Ojala les haya gustado. Cualquier queja que tengan díganme por fa. Lo escribí con algo de prisa. Es que tuve un fin de semana pesado.

¡Y OTRA VEZ GRACIAS A TODOS POR SOPORTARME DURANTE 2 AÑOS!

xD


End file.
